bdacfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvy Sharpbrim
Silvy Sharpbrim is a young sylph girl who is a gunslinger and psionic. Aloof and tactless in social situations her somewhat 'realist' point of view of the world clashes with many other's in the party. Despite her abrasiveness she goes out of her way to defend the people of her home and has grown protective of the party. While not the smoothest talker she contributes much to the party, her analytical mind and peerless skill with the gun have left more than a few people regretting their decision to underestimate her. Biography Early Life Argentum Acutusmargo was born to her mother Aurum on the plane of Malkavian, she knows almost nothing of her father and asks very little about him. As is the tradition among her family she conceals her true name under a number of aliases, to the party she is simply known as Silvy to others she goes less by name and more by title such as Wisp to the gnomes or Courier to the dwarves. At a young age Malkavian was embroiled in an invasion by the Dynasty, not waiting to raise her child in the middle of a war, Silvy's mother took her daughter and fled to Eraname while her father remained behind to push the elven intruders back. Though Eraname was already thoroughly controlled by the Dynasty she and her mother lived comfortably as they were no known enemy to the planar empire. Silvy was a reclusive and antisocial child who clung to her mother's coattails, far more fascinated with the intricacies of engineering and clockwork than with playing games. Early on into their stay on Eraname Silvy's mother was courted by a mild mannered elf named Vakarian, the elf turned out to be the warden of the prison-city Aquilonis. Having heard nothing from her father, Silvy's mother eloped wit Vakarian and they moved to Aquilonis where Aurum bore a son for Vakarian named Sidonis, Silvy's half-brother who she would never grow close too, something that would cause trouble in the years to come. Departure Silvy continued to grow, living a relative mundane but comfortable life with her family, she became fascinated with the exotic and foreign firearms, weapons that were of little interest to the magic centric elves but had significant importance on her home plane of Malkavian, her mother taught her the basics of crafting her own weapons and readily guarded the secret to producing the deadly weapon. Her half-brother, pampered and groomed to eventually succeed his aging father grew jealous of his half-sister's skill with the strange weapons and ordered her to craft him a firearm of his own so that he may use it in execution of prisoners. Silvy knowing of her brother's blood lust and having made some friendly acquaintances with the falsely imprisoned people of Aquilonis refused to fulfill Sidonis' request, her understanding of firearms had left Silvy fearful that others would abuse them. Preferring to avoid the wrath of her half-sibling Silvy left Aquilonis under the cover of night, destroying or taking any of guns as she left, though she escaped without incident Sidonis would not let her go so easily and a bounty for her return was posted, one which would only grow as time passed. Meeting The Party Category:Characters Category:The Sharpbrim Family Category:Player Characters